dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Bowers
|image = |caption = |fullname = Francis Bowers |nicknames = Frank, Frankie, Frankie B. |age = |born = August 31, 1981 Arcadia Bay, |died = October 10, 2013 (determinant) |causeofdeath = Shot by Chloe Price (determinant) |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = 6' 1 (1.86 m) |weight = 190 lbs (86 kg) |occupation = Drug dealer |allies = Pompidou (pet) Rachel Amber (lover) |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room" (determinant) |voiceactor = Daniel Bonjour |percapactor = }} Frank Bowers is a resident of Arcadia Bay. A , he is an associate of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber. Biography Pre-Game Events Frank Bowers is a local drug dealer in Arcadia Bay with a reputation among the Arcadia Bay Police Department as trouble. Frank once bet on , but had a change of heart somewhere down the road and rescued them.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Following the rescue of the dogs, he kept one for his own and named him "Pompidou". While he has a stable job, he used drugs to make money on the side off of the students at Blackwell Academy, like Nathan Prescott, to support himself and Pompidou. At some point he came to know Chloe Price and Rachel Amber. Chloe and Frank became friends and hung out at times. She began using recreational drugs she bought from him and in turn, Frank taught Chloe how to pick locks. Unbeknownst to Chloe, however, Frank eventually began a relationship with Rachel Amber. The two met often during the time Rachel's attendance at Blackwell began to drop. Frank took photos of Rachel with her consent and allowed her to drive his RV at one point. Despite the mutual affection for each other, the two argued, however, only Rachel was willing admit when she was at fault. Frank blamed his drug use for his behavior. When Chloe Price was searching for a way to raise money quick enough to get her and Rachel Amber out of Arcadia Bay and to Los Angeles, Frank was her primary source of revenue. She sold and bought drugs from Frank as a way to make money. Eventually, however, she borrowed enough money from him that it landed her in debt with Frank. According to Chloe, she owes Frank "three grand, plus interest".Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" ''Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Life Is Strange Characteristics Personality Frank is a reclusive citizen of Arcadia Bay that lives nomadically in his RV. He associates very little with anyone and cares little for anyone outside of his dog, Pompidou, and lover, Rachel Amber. While people like Anderson Berry are capable of acknowledging that Frank's sympathy for animals, particularly animals who've been abused for sport, is admirable, they are unwilling absolve or allow his darker qualities to slide in exchange. Frank maintained his relationship with Rachel during her involvement with Chloe Price, who is debt to him for money she borrowed from him. Frank uses physical violence and threats to assert his dominance over people in his debt whenever to fail to make good on a deal Trivia *Frank's first name is believed to be a reference to "Frank the Rabbit" in '' . *Frank has a blackbird tattooed on the upper right part of his neck and a deer tattooed on the left side his collarbone. *According to Officer Berry, Frank was a student at Blackwell. Gallery Note References Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Life is Strange Category:Deceased Characters in Life Is Strange Category:Before The Storm (Life Is Strange) Category:Before The Storm Characters